


Late-Stage Endgame Recovery Fluff

by Woulddieforbrunnhilde



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, RamVers, danbeau, pilot wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 05:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19639852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woulddieforbrunnhilde/pseuds/Woulddieforbrunnhilde
Summary: Here’s some shameless fluff because Carol and Maria deserve better.





	Late-Stage Endgame Recovery Fluff

Carol Danvers was getting taken advantage of. The pastry Monica had left her before she ran off for class had a giant hole in it, almost as if someone had taken a bite out of it. Why’d LT pay full price for only a partial “doughnut?” Was this another Terr— Earth concept she’d forgotten about? Was bakery theft this commonplace? What if this was important? Could it be a secret message? Monica should have known she wouldn’t get it. Some of the gaps in her memory were absurd, and apparently hilarious, as Maria refused to stop teasing her about the time she panicked and “threw hands” with a goose. A literal goose, which apparently was a species of avian Goose the cat was named after. A noble, if terrifying animal. Carol still held that she was defending herself and Maria.

Speaking of Maria, she appeared to be more than a little concerned. As Carol sat at the breakfast table examining t her “doughnut,” she sighed and raised an eyebrow.

“It probably isn’t poisoned.”

“That’s reassuring babe. Where the hell is the rest of it? Why is it pink?”

“...excuse me?”

“Aren’t doughnuts supposed to be a little bigger and kinda swirly, and have like, clear frosting? Don’t they have um… hold on, what is it… some kind of spice, it’s brown…” Carol shook her head and stared at Maria frustratedly. 

“Are you thinking of cinnamon rolls?”

Carol’s eyes lit up. 

“I— yeah! This isn’t that. Um, I guess I don’t remember these. Jeez. I can still recite every goddamn element T— Earth categorized in the ‘Periodic Table’ after Monica had her ninth grade exams and made us do flash cards but I have not a single memory of whatever these are.”

“Doughnuts? You forgot all about doughnuts? How?”

“Blue space dicks did a number on me.”

“Yes, but doughnuts! Take a bite. You, you lucky woman get to re-experience doughnuts for the first time.”

Carol shrugged and chomped down. It was like angels sang in her mouth. A huge grin like the rising sun crept across her face and she hovered a few inches off her seat.

“Mmmf!”

“I know! Now stop glowing before you set fire to the tablecloth again.”

“Ohmf. Shorry.”

“Chew, swallow, then grovel for mercy.”

Carol held up a finger as she stuffed half the doughnut into her mouth and finished wolfing it down in an impressive 45 seconds.

“Wow. That was delicious. I’d get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness for endangering the upholstery except I don’t want to get crumbs on the carpet. I just vacuumed. Could you take a look at my ship’s engine? There’s something rattling around, and since I’m transporting a hive of endangered H’ronmeerian bees tonight, I think it should go without saying that I’d prefer no explosions.”

“Sure honey. Go get dressed and showered, and I’ll see what I can do. Let me warn you though, if there’s another angry alien bat nested in there, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Uh, no Shrikes. I’m ...eighty percent sure. Be right back in about twenty minutes, see if you can’t figure it out.”

“Alright.” Maria watched Carol quickly load the dishes into the washer, then zipped upstairs so fast she could see the wind in the curtains.

She stood up, pushed in her chair and meandered out to the lawn where Carol had parked her ship just out of sight from the neighbors. Maria ducked under a wing, laid down on the slider, maneuvered her way under the belly, punched the bottom to open the engine panel before something heavy fell out and beaned her in the face.

“Jesus, Danvers, what the  _ hell”  _ she spat, clutching her injured beak. Eyes watering, she fumbled around and grabbed the cube that had fallen out and hit her. 

It appeared to be a metal container that had been wedged in between two of the propulsors. Why was unclear to her until she wrenched it open and saw what looked like… a ring. A silvery band with a blue stone mounted, surrounded by purpley spikes. Pretty. She gingerly put it back in the box. Carol’s alien crap tended to blow up in her face and those crystals looked sharp. She fiddled around with the engine, but nothing stood out as the cause. She shrugged, and rolled out.

She was about to see if the engine would magically restart when she heard soft footfalls behind her. She turned around with an accusatory finger pointing at her partner.

“Your engine is fine! My nose is a different story.”

“I swear I checked three times for ba—“

“No bats. A box fell on my face”

Carol facepalmed.

“Did you open the box?”

“...yeah? It had jewelry in it? Please don’t tell me—“

“Not dangerous. Now think. Why would I send you on false pretenses to where I had a ring box rigged up? You cannot possibly be this oblivious.”

“Oh my god!”

“Take a deep breath. Yes, Maria, I’m proposing. You are the love of my life and quite possibly the most amazing, beautiful, incredible woman in the universe. We’ve been together for almost twenty years and uh, I think it’s time…”

Carol got down on one knee.

“Maria will you marry me?”

“Higher, further, faster, baby! By which I mean no duh! Of course I will! Hell, I figured we were practically already married. I claimed you on my taxes as my partner.”

“I’m legally dead. I don’t have to pay taxes.”

“Quit bragging, or I’ll show up to our wedding in a snazzier dress than you.”

“I’m definitely wearing a suit.”

“Then I’m showing up in a snazzier suit.”

“Oh really? Miss High Femme?”

“Oh shush.”

“Make me.”

“...I can do that.”

Maria wrapped her arms around Carol’s shoulders, put one hand onto the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss in one fluid motion. Carol let out a quiet ‘eep’ but quickly leaned into it and put her hands on Maria’s waist and lifted her about a foot off the ground. Maria koala’d her legs around her hips as she kept kissing her, until Carol finally pulled back.

“Y’know, I really oughta run my mouth off more often.” 

Maria rolled her eyes at her, and sat back in Carol’s arms, hands clasped around her neck. 

“And how dangerous is your mission? Are you going to need your  _ fiancé  _ to watch your ass?”

“Madam, I think you’re going to stare at my ass whether or not I’m in mortal peril.”

“Damn straight, Carol. Hand me that ring and carry me onto the ship. I’m way too comfortable with you carrying me to get down.” 

With a bit of awkward maneuvering, they slid the ring onto Maria’s ring finger. “So what’s the meaning? Like with the purple and blue?”

“Well, the blue rock in the center is from what’s called an Obelisk, which is basically a wormhole. I nabbed it from SHIELD. I can teach you how to activate it so a tiny portal opens up and a swarm of what are sort of like tiny flying piranhas will come out and eat whatever you point it at. The catch is, they aren’t gonna go back in so you gotta turn it off and run. The purple spikes I chipped off a rock I brought home from the bottom of an ocean planet. Funny story, that was the mission I bumped into Quake. She was very nice, she and her friend were looking for her friends sort of dead, super complicated husband.”

“You met Quake? Flying piranhas? How? I was more talking about color scheme, but this stuff is important too.”

“Oh. I just thought it looked cool. I can explain it all on the ship on the way to the pickup spot, if you really wanna come along.”

“Oh I’m coming. You can explain it all after we make out on every surface in that ship.”

“...I like your idea better.”

“Of course you do.”


End file.
